


With You Tonight

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mostly Fluff, with a touch of insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: After a day mostly to themselves, with minimal crowds besides the heavier foot traffic along the main streets at the start and end of the day, Magnus tells him that he does need to take him to one touristy thing before they can call it quits for the night - a night out at the biggest dance club in the Havana.





	With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: please write about Malec in Havana

The first thing that strikes Alec about Havana are the colors. There are so many of them, the buildings ranging from soft pastel pinks and greens to bold teals and oranges, bringing immediate life to a city full of rich history. Magnus tells him little details while they walk, opting once they’re there to travel around the mundane ways to fully take in the scenery rather than portal from place to place and miss the beauty in-between. 

They stop in small restaurants, little shops barely big enough to fit the two of them, and a number of other places off the beaten path that Magnus added to his ‘must-see’ list throughout the year. Alec wonders how many other people he brought along this same tour, how many times he might have visited on his own... and yet at each and every stop Magnus' eyes are alight with eagerness at sharing them with him. And all at once it doesn't matter if he's the 1st or the 100th to see the small book shop Magnus pulls him into (where he happens to find a very rare, old text on weaponry that he buys for the next time he needs a gift for Isabelle), because it's the first time they're experiencing it  _ together _ , and these are moments only the two of them will have. 

Moments Alec plans on cherishing forever. 

After a day mostly to themselves, with minimal crowds besides the heavier foot traffic along the main streets at the start and end of the day, Magnus tells him that he does need to take him to one touristy thing before they can call it quits for the night - a night out at the biggest dance club in the city. 

The music is loud, the humidity of the day has grown to stifling proportions, so that the black slacks and black dress shirt Alec wears are both sticking to his skin, and yet somehow Magnus doesn't have a single hair out of place in his fitted maroon top with matching accents in hair that defies the laws of gravity (and weather conditions) with how tall it stands. Magnus draws the eyes of everyone  in the room and Alec is among them, eyes trailing down the gold chains that hang down his neck over a long line of exposed skin thanks to many, many undone shirt buttons. 

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," Alec mumbles, taking little comfort in the eyes he feels on them as Magnus eagerly drags him onto the dance floor despite knowing it isn't him they're watching, not really. 

"Oh, Alexander, you need to unwind! Just follow my lead, there's nothing to it." Magnus insists, and Alec decides to give it a chance. 

He's... not great. 

He isn't terrible. He can read and predict the body movements of another person (a combat skill he took to early on) and he's practiced dance before in a much more formal setting than half-melting in the heat of a Cuban club, so he doesn't entirely lack rhythm. But the more he tries to copy Magnus the more aware he becomes of how far from that level he is. In fact, it doesn't take more than a quick glance around him to see that he's easily the worst dancer there, something all the more obvious next to Magnus with his hips moving so fluidly you wouldn’t think there were solid bones underneath at all. 

It only goes downhill from there. In true Alec Lightwood fashion he begins to overthink, trying too hard and messing up twice as much when he does. He's tripping over his own feet as often as he is Magnus', and though his boyfriend laughs it off and smiles each and every time with unlimited patience and amusement in his eyes, Alec is too frustrated with himself to enjoy any of it after very long. 

A woman sidles up to them, a dark haired beauty in a red dress with revealing slit up the side and matching red strappy heels, looking Alec up and down in obvious judgement. "You look like you could use a break, darling. Mind if I cut in?" 

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm-" Magnus begins, ready to send her away without a second thought, but Alec shakes his head. 

"Actually, I'm going to go get a drink. Go ahead, if you want. I'll be right back." Magnus loves dancing, he loves clubs, and he should be enjoying this place far more than he could possibly be with Alec holding him back. Excusing himself Alec heads towards the bar and orders himself a drink, watching as Magnus and the woman spin and dip, the movements coming as instinctively as breathing. 

He looks away and finishes his drink, signalling for a second. The music changes and he makes no move to return to the dance floor, and it isn't until partway through a third song that he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

"What happened to being right back?" Magnus asks, sliding onto  the open seat next to him. 

"I figured you might like a bit of a break," Alec says with a dismissive shrug. 

"From you?" Magnus sounds confused, and the question is so innocent and unaware of the thoughts swirling in Alec's head that Alec can't help but laugh. 

"From having to hold up a barely competent dance partner," he clarifies. "I saw how good she was out there, I figured I'd let you have some actual fun for a bit." 

Magnus shakes his head. "You're impossible sometimes, Alexander." 

"What? Why?" Alec asks, finishing off his second drink while growing increasingly positive the alcohol and the heat were not a great combination. 

“I was enjoying myself because I was with  _ you _ . Did you really think I’d want to spend the rest of the night with some stranger while my amazing boyfriend sulks by the bar?”    
  
“I was not--” Alec starts to argue, but sighs. “Alright, maybe I was sulking a little. Sorry.” 

Magnus doesn’t look mad, though. “Don’t be. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“No, we can stay! I know how much you were looking forward to this tonight,” Alec insists, not wanting to be the reason Magnus cuts the night short.  
  
But Magnus has a curious look in his eyes when he replies, “Oh, don’t think you’ve gotten out of dancing, Alexander.” Magnus winks and him and Alec follows curiously until they’ve disappeared far enough off the beaten path for Magnus to conjure a portal. Alec steps through without hesitation - he’ll follow wherever Magnus leads, trusting him implicitly. 

They arrive on the roof of the building they’re staying at - along the water, the sky stretching out above them dark and full of stars. 

“Hmmm…” Magnus considers, before conjuring up a few choice items: a record player, a drink cart, and several strings of lights that end up strategically placed around the roof, suspended in mid-air around them. The breeze off of the water is better than the stifling humidity of the club. 

“Drink?” Magnus offers, hand poised, waiting expectantly. 

Alec smiles and shakes his head. “Maybe after. I believe I owe you a dance first.” 

Here, alone with Magnus, Alec doesn’t think twice. They move with the music, Alec closing his eyes and giving himself in to the careful touch of his boyfriend, with no eyes on him besides those that are only ever full of acceptance and love. Without the doubt and the pressure to perform, to live up to the standards set around him, Alec flourishes. He thrives in a way he only ever seems to while he’s with Magnus, and wonders why he couldn’t just do this before.  
  
They laugh, dance, and drink for hours, soaking up each other’s company in the limited time they have away from their responsibilities back home. Alec wonders how much more he might be capable of experiencing, of truly  _ enjoying _ , if he stopped getting in his own way. As he and Magnus take the stairs down to their room, stopping every three steps for one to press the other against the wall with a need to be close that just can’t wait, Alec thinks that with Magnus by his side he might finally find out.  

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
